


Happy Ending

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas is pregnant and Dean is protective as heck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers and it's super duper AU because Cas is pregnant. Title goes to my favie band The Strokes. And no, there's no sex. It's an innocent happy ending, pervs.

Dean is pacing the hotel floor, Castiel leaning back on one of the double beds. Sam had been sent out about ten minutes ago. Well, not 'sent', as much as left as quickly as possible because this was absolutely not the conversation to have have with a little brother in the room.

"I don't understand," he says for the umpteenth time. Castiel sighs heavily from the bed, rolling his eyes in a very human way that Dean hates because he knows he got it from Sam. Like when you curse in front of a child, they pick up on that and then Dean has to deal with his angel becoming more human every day and learning things from people who aren't him. That, however, is a completely fucking different topic of interest.

"I don't know how else I am suppose to explain it, Dean," he says simply, always simply because _everything_  is simple when you're an angel. Except for this, Dean guesses. This is not time for the simple, easy voice, it is time for a voice of panic and confusion. "You do understand how reproduction occurs, I know."

"I know how _human_  reproduction occurs, Cas!" He shouts, pulling at his short hair and stopping his pacing before he breaks through the floor. "I didn't think this could even happen to female angel's, but especially my angel boyfriend, sorry I'm a little behind on this. Little slow, so please catch me the fuck up?"

Castiel's lips twitch in what Dean thinks would have been a smile, but he must have realized this wasn't really the time for that. Dean is thankful his angel is learning the appropriate times for laughing because he might have smacked him if he laughed at his expense right now. Only it'd probably break his hand.

"I am sorry I didn't inform you, but I thought it was impossible as well. Conception hasn't ever happened between an angel and a human, Dean. It isn't unheard of for angels to become pregnant though."

"Just not with humans, right?"

"Right."

"But...but you're a guy, Cas."

Dean almost forgets that Castiel is an angel of the lord at the eye roll and overly dramatic sigh he gets as a response. "Dean, you know that I am gender-less. Jimmy Novak was a male, and now that he's gone it's only me. And I am not a male nor a female. My vessel, I imagine, will morph as a pregnant woman's body does."

"How is your...vessel, just going to morph? Male humans don't get pregnant, Cas."

"Dean," he deadpans, sighing once more. "My grace will make it so. I can heal you with a touch of my fingers, I can transport humans through time; I think I can handle carrying a baby, Dean."

He sits beside Cas, elbows on his knees and hands holding his head up. "I'm just- I'm confused. And scared, Cas, what if someone wants to hurt the baby? This isn't the most natural thing, obviously, what if- what if someone wants this human/angel hybrid kid out of the picture?"

Castiel is smiling now, and Dean doesn't know why anything about this could make him smile. It's fucking terrifying. "Dean, this baby -or babies- has one of the most experienced monster hunter's in the world for a father. And an uncle. And their other father is an angel. I think we can hold our own. I know that I plan on continuing on hunting with you two no matter wh-"

"You're kidding, right?" Dean gapes, standing back up and continuing his pacing. "Okay, first of all I am not going to gloss over that _babies_  part but we'll come back to that. But no, you are absolutely not hunting while you're pregnant, Cas."

"Well why not?"

"Because you've got my kid in there!" He exclaims, pointing to his still flat stomach. "We aren't going to risk something happening because yeah, your vessel can't get hurt and you, Cas, will still be fine. What if you get shanked in the stomach? I will not- that is mine too and, you can't- I don't- Cas," he stumbles over his words because the answer seemed so obvious but it's hard to explain your thoughts when you've just been told your boyfriend is pregnant.

"I understand," he says softly, standing and wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, letting the taller man duck down and rest his forehead against his shoulder, petting through his hair soothingly. "Dean, if you don't feel comfortable with me hunting with you and Sam through the duration of this pregnancy, I will not. But I still would like to be with you. I, um. I normally crave to spend my time with you, Sam as well, but ever sense this happened," he continues, placing one of his hands against his stomach, "it's stronger, like the baby knows it's best for me to stay close with you."

He tilts his head up, ignoring the totally girly moment because that's actually really cool and he's glad Cas told him that. "Yeah?" He questions, covering Cas' hand on his flat tummy, smiling against his shirt. "You think it knows I'm their dad? Like, would it be able to tell?"

"I think exactly that," Cas nods, eyes on their hands. "This baby has my grace, so I think it isn't so impossible to believe it can tell who it's fathers are."

"How come you said uh, babies? Like, will there be more than one?"

Castiel smiles, free hand raising to Dean's jaw, fingers tracing his cheekbone. They so rarely get moments like this, and he's learned to cherish them as they come. "I cannot tell yet. It may only be one, but I should know in maybe a month's time. It's when I'll be able to, feel, for lack of a better word, the grace from the fetus. Right now it doesn't feel like much but it was conceived only nine days ago s-"

"How do you know that?"

"If it were any of the times before last weekend, I would have known sooner. Pregnancy for angels is quicker than it is for humans, Dean. We probably have about five months until the baby will be born."

"Oh," he nods, and lets his hands press to Castiel's stomach, smiling stupidly at his hands. "Never thought I'd get this. Once me and you started, kinda ruled out having kids, y'know?" Dean whispers, pressing a kiss to his lips before dragging them to the bed, laying facing each other. Dean hides his face in Castiel's shoulder, one hand slipping up his shirt and pressing gently at his abdomen.

"I am happy about this, y'know," he whispers sleepily, yawning. Castiel yawns as well, and Dean raises an eyebrow at the action.

"The baby makes me fatigued," he explains, closing his eyes. "The thing that made me know for sure that I was pregnant was because I was craving sleep. Only for a few hours, but nonetheless, I need it now."

"Do you need to eat then, too?"

"Yes," he blushes, grinning. "I have to be careful not to eat too much because it's easy to lose track of it all when I'm only eating for somebody else. But I did have six cheeseburgers yesterday. I understand your infatuation with them now. Everything tastes amazing to me."

Dean chuckles, kissing against his neck and closing his eyes as well. "We'll figure this all out. Get a place and stuff, me, you, Sammy and the baby. Or babies. We'll uh, we can settle down now."

"I'd like that. I'd like to raise our children in a happy place. In a home."

"Uh, later on, like say, five or six years down the road," Dean starts, thumb running along the smooth skin Cas' stomach. "Could we try for another one? Or was this a fluke thing that will only happen once?"

"We can have as many children as you want, Dean," he says easily, snuggling into the pillow. "Always be able to try for more, if that's what you'd like."

"Okay," he nods, wishing he'd stop bothering the poor tired angel with his insistent questions because he's pregnant and needs his rest, which yeah, that's a weird sentence to think about your boyfriend. "Love you, Cas."

"I love you as well, Dean." He whispers happily, clearly close to sleep. He presses closer to Dean though, lips pressing into Dean's hair. "Happy that you're happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I switched again because I'm not done with the smutty one that was suppose to be up already, oops lol. Here's some fluff though - smut tomorrow for sure. Leave comments? :*


End file.
